


Moonlight Sonata

by Chibi_Jing



Series: The Shield and the King [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: King - Freeform, Lemon, Love, M/M, Night, Sex, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Gilgamesh/Somnus.L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV, à l’époque où le Roi du Lucis et son Bouclier entretenaient une relation intime.





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW / [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 2232 words – created april 2018

C’était une douce nuit de printemps. Au-dessus de la capitale du royaume du Lucis, le croissant de lune baignait le monde d’un éclat blanc, ses pâles rayons se faufilant à travers les fenêtres du palais endormi, dessinant une silhouette dans l’obscurité.

 

Debout devant les panneaux de verre, un homme simplement vêtu d’une légère robe de chambre scrute l’horizon dans le silence de la nuit.

 

S’approchant d’un pas discret, un deuxième homme fait son apparition dans le boudoir. Gardant une attitude formelle il s’arrête à tout juste quelques mètres derrière le songeur.

 

« Vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le sommeil, Votre Majesté ? » demande-t-il poliment.

 

Devant lui, Somnus Lucis Caelum continue de fixer le lointain, répondant à demi-mot :

 

« Non… »

 

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui ne va pas ? » s’inquiète l’homme à la peau hâlée.

 

« … »

 

Devant le mutisme de son roi, l’homme tente une nouvelle approche.

 

« Vous pensez encore à votre frère, me trompé-je ? » demande-t-il d’un ton incroyablement doux.

 

Comme si ces mots le réveillaient subitement, les traits de Somnus s’animent enfin pour dessiner sur son visage une expression de souffrance. De son côté, le second homme demeure impassible tandis que le roi laisse sa tête tomber en avant, fermant les yeux et articulant d’une voix chargée de regret :

 

« Est-ce que c’était réellement le bon choix ? N’y avait-il pas une autre solution ? »

 

« Vous avez agi comme votre devoir l’exigeait, mon Roi. »

 

« Vraiment ? Crois-tu que je me sois montré à la hauteur de ma tâche, Gilgamesh ? » implore Somnus de ses yeux embués.

 

Le dénommé Gilgamesh laisse échapper un soupir.

 

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de juger vos actes, mon Roi. » répond-il. « Cependant, je suis convaincu que votre âme est bonne et généreuse, vous conduisant aux plus nobles des décisions. »

 

« Je ne me sens pas particulièrement noble après ce que je lui ai fait… » rétorque Somnus à voix basse.

 

« Il fallait choisir. Et vous seul avez été en mesure de le faire. » constate simplement Gilgamesh.

 

« Oui… tu as sans doute raison… » susurre Somnus en détournant le regard, de fines gouttelettes ruisselant lentement sur ses joues.

 

Quittant sa position solennelle, Gilgamesh se rapproche du roi pour le prendre avec tendresse dans ses bras. Bien que le contact de son ami lui procure immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité, Somnus ne peut s’empêcher de sangloter alors que le maître d’arme le réconforte :

 

« N’y pensez plus. Je sais à quel point ce qui est arrivé vous peine chaque seconde depuis que votre frère a été écarté. Mais il serait injuste de porter sur vous le poids de toutes les responsabilités qui ont mené à cette triste situation. »

 

« Mais je l’ai abandonné… Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner… »

 

Doucement, Gilgamesh resserre son étreinte autour du roi et vient caresser ses cheveux.

 

« Aussi exceptionnel que vous puissiez être, mon Roi, vous restez un homme. Et les hommes sont malheureusement faillibles. Mais en cet instant, ce n’est pas ce que je vois en vous. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande innocemment Somnus toujours blotti contre son compagnon.

 

Saisissant le visage du roi entre ses mains, Gilgamesh lui fait relever la tête jusqu’à pouvoir plonger son regard amoureux dans le sien :

 

« Ce que je vois, c’est l’âme meurtrie d’un homme si bienveillant qu’il serait en mesure de se sacrifier lui-même si cela permettait de sauver ne serait-ce qu’une vie. Et je refuse que cet homme souffre d’avantage. »

 

Sur ces mots, Gilgamesh se penche jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres viennent rencontrer celles de Somnus, l’embrassant avec douceur, passion et une infinie dévotion.

 

Dans l’intimité du sombre salon éclairé uniquement par la lueur lunaire les deux hommes échangent de longs baisers, ne s’inquiétant bientôt plus du monde qui les entoure tandis que les larmes s’effacent peu à peu du visage du roi.

 

Les lèvres de Somnus s’accrochent à celles de Gilgamesh avec fièvre comme si quitter leur contact le priverait d’air, pendant que son amant s’occupe de le garder tout contre lui, déposant ses mains fermes mais légères sur le corps de son roi, provoquant le glissement du fin tissu de la robe de chambre de l’épaule de Somnus et révélant l’éclat de sa peau à la nuit étoilée.

 

« Gilgamesh… » chuchote Somnus, requérant fébrilement la prévenance de son partenaire.

 

« Je suis là, mon Roi. » répond doucement le maître d’arme en posant sa paume sur la joue de Somnus.

 

« J’ai besoin de toi… » le presse ce dernier alors que son souffle se fait plus intense et que progressivement sous son peignoir son sexe se gonfle de désir.

 

« Je suis là. » répète lentement Gilgamesh, « Je ne vous quitterai pas. »

 

« Je sais… » susurre Somnus en passant ses mains sur le visage de Gilgamesh, le regardant comme s’il gravait chacun de ses traits dans son esprit avant d’ajouter, « Je t’aime. »

 

L’honnête déclaration fait chavirer le cœur du maître d’arme qui rapproche de plus belle Somnus de son corps, le serrant précieusement contre lui, blottissant sa tête dans son cou avant de lui avouer d’une voix éperdue :

 

« C’est précisément de cette bienveillance dont je vous parlais. Cette innocence et cette droiture qui sont vôtres et pour lesquelles je donnerai ma vie. »

 

Reculant légèrement, Gilgamesh place son visage juste devant celui de Somnus.

 

« Vous êtes bien plus que mon Roi. » continue-t-il avec émotion. « Vous êtes celui qui donne un sens à ma vie et que je défendrai jusqu’à la fin des temps, même par-delà la mort. »

 

« Gilgamesh… »

 

« Vous êtes ce qui importe le plus à mes yeux, et savoir que vous me faites l’honneur de votre amour me comble de bonheur. » finit-il d’une voix tremblante en inclinant la tête avec respect et affection.

 

« Gilgamesh… » répète Somnus d’une voix douce tout en caressant les cheveux de son amant, « …fais-moi l’amour. » murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

 

Tandis que Gilgamesh se redresse, Somnus retire les manches de sa robe de chambre, offrant son torse élégamment sculpté aux rayons de la lune.

 

« Tu peux me toucher. » encourage-t-il en constatant l’hésitation de Gilgamesh. « Ce corps n’attend que toi. »

 

« Votre Majesté… » répond maladroitement Gilgamesh tout en contemplant son partenaire, alors que déjà Somnus se pose contre lui pour l’embrasser passionnément.

 

« Tu sens si bon… » murmure Somnus en humant les parfums exotiques du cou du maître d’arme, fermant les yeux, laissant ses doigts parcourir langoureusement le corps de son ami.

 

Sous les sollicitations de son roi Gilgamesh ose finalement poser ses mains sa peau, le caressant avec attention et tendresse, chérissant chaque partie de son anatomie.

 

Peu à peu les mots deviennent inutiles, le maître d’arme laissant parler ses sentiments à l’aide de l’ensemble de son corps, s’employant à satisfaire comme il le mérite son roi qui se délecte des attouchements de Gilgamesh, abandonnant lui-même le contrôle de sa personne pour laisser s’exprimer ses envies.

 

Leurs doigts se rencontrent, s’entrecroisent, s’apprivoisent tandis que leurs lèvres s’échangent leur salive, se répondent, se goûtent.

Le nez de Gilgamesh frôle la peau de Somnus, glissant le long de son corps, traçant d’un souffle chaud le chemin de la passion.

Les mains de Somnus soulèvent les habits du maître d’arme, cherchent à tâtons ses formes, dessinant du bout des doigts les contours de sa musculature.

 

Emporté par la flamme de son partenaire, Gilgamesh défait ses vêtements et dépose son sabre sur un des canapés tout en continuant d’embrasser son roi. Ses mains parcourent le corps de Somnus jusqu’à parvenir dans le creux de ses reins, l’invitant à basculer pour l’allonger sur le sofa tout en le retenant délicatement pendant la descente.

 

Se penchant au-dessus de Somnus, Gilgamesh glisse ses doigts entre les tissus recouvrant le corps du roi, les relevant pour défaire le nœud qui maintenait encore le léger habit sur ses hanches, finissant de le déshabiller complètement.

 

La lueur nocturne révèle au maître d’arme le corps nu de son roi perlé de gouttelettes scintillantes constellant sa peau lisse. Allongé sur le dos, les bras de part et d’autre de son visage, la respiration haletante et le sexe en érection, Somnus s’offre sans retenue à son amant comme une exquise invitation impossible à refuser.

 

« Gilgamesh… » susurre-t-il une fois encore, son regard suppliant plongé dans celui de son compagnon à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien. « Aime-moi. »

 

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté. »

 

Avec des gestes d’une douceur extrême Gilgamesh se penche sur la poitrine de Somnus, l’embrasse tendrement, l’effleure du bout de ses doigts habiles. Ses longs cheveux glissent de ses épaules pour venir chatouiller la peau de son amant tandis qu’il parcourt avec adoration son corps, l’excitant de ses attouchements langoureux.

A la fois apaisé et émoustillé par les caresses de Gilgamesh, Somnus frémit de plaisir, fermant les yeux, s’accordant le droit de lâcher prise sur ses responsabilités pour ne se consacrer qu’au savoureux instant présent, celui où il n’est plus roi du Lucis et où Gilgamesh n’est plus son bouclier, celui où ils ne sont que de simples hommes partageant une passion ardente transcendant les règles de bienséance et le poids de la destinée.

 

« Haa… » laisse échapper Somnus.

 

« Vous ai-je blessé ? » demande Gilgamesh d’une voix enjôleuse.

 

« Non… non… » articule Somnus. « Au contraire… c’est… parfait… »

 

Dominant Somnus, Gilgamesh lui répond en souriant :

 

« Vous m’en voyez ravi. » avant de plonger à nouveau sur lui, couvrant ses chairs de baisers.

 

Alors que tous les muscles du corps de Somnus se contractent en réaction aux enivrantes stimulations de Gilgamesh, ce dernier redouble ses romanesques embrassades et descend progressivement le long de son torse, passant à présent ses lèvres sur ses abdominaux, saisissant ses cuisses de ses mains, s’adonnant avec minutie à combler celui qu’il aime et admire.

 

La respiration de Somnus s’accentue encore alors que son pénis se tend d’avantage lorsque Gilgamesh fait passer ses paumes des hanches de son amant jusqu’à ses parties intimes, titillant avec maîtrise les zones érogènes de ses doigts experts, provoquant un plaisir intense par le biais de ses frottements chauds et sensuels.

 

« Ah… Je ne sais pas… si je pourrai tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme… Gilgamesh… » chuchote Somnus, peinant à se maintenir conscient.

 

« Ce n’est pas une bataille, mon Roi. Vous êtes libre de laisser aller quand vous le souhaitez. »

 

« Mais… et toi…? »

 

« Ne vous en faites pas. Pensez essentiellement à vous. Votre plaisir est le mien. »

 

Son esprit se brouillant de plus en plus sous le coup de l’afflux sanguin, Somnus répond dans un souffle :

 

« Tu es vraiment… extraordinaire… »

 

Laissant sa main venir se saisir du sexe de Somnus, Gilgamesh susurre humblement :

 

« C’est vous qui me rendez extraordinaire, mon Roi. »

 

Puis sur ces mots Gilgamesh s’emploie à effectuer de légers mouvements de haut en bas de son poignet. Totalement abandonné aux soins de son partenaire, Somnus ferme les yeux, penche sa tête en arrière, agrippe le tissu du canapé tandis que la pression continue de grimper en lui jusqu’à lui faire perdre le sens des réalités.

 

Soudain, il le sent. Le point de rupture. La jouissance est si intense qu’un raidissement général se produit dans tout son corps, suivi rapidement par une chaleur se déployant depuis son bassin jusqu’à son esprit, prenant possession de ses sens. Le liquide s’échappe de l’extrémité de son pénis pendant que dans sa tête se bousculent images et impressions sans aucun rapport mais délivrant une volupté incomparable.

 

Profitant de cette extase hors du temps, Somnus demeure en suspension dans son ivresse pendant de longues secondes.

 

Lentement, les effets se font plus discrets jusqu’à finalement se calmer, laissant Somnus complètement détendu sur le sofa rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir juste au-dessus de lui le visage bienheureux de Gilgamesh qui le contemple avec amour.

 

Retrouvant son souffle et bénéficiant du doucereux état de plénitude procuré par l’orgasme, Somnus adresse un sourire comblé à son amant. En réponse, Gilgamesh se penche sur lui pour venir l’embrasser avec passion, faufilant ses mains dans le dos de Somnus entre sa peau et le canapé pour le prendre avec tendresse dans ses bras, le gardant près de lui et le cajolant comme s’il avait peur de le perdre à chaque instant.

 

Se laissant faire volontiers, Somnus enroule lui aussi ses bras autour du corps de son ami tout en se blottissant contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son torse chaud aux senteurs épicées.

 

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, Votre Majesté ? » demande doucement le maître d’arme.

 

« Oui… Merci, Gilgamesh… » murmure Somnus en fermant les yeux.

 

Satisfait, Gilgamesh se contente d’acquiescer en silence, déposant un léger baiser dans les cheveux de son roi.

 

Les deux hommes restent enlacés dans la pénombre du salon, jusqu’à ce que finalement Somnus s’endorme dans les bras de Gilgamesh. Baigné par les rayons lunaires, le maître d’arme sourit et récupère avec précaution la robe de chambre pour en envelopper le corps de Somnus, puis le serre à nouveau tendrement dans ses bras, veillant sur lui dans l’intimité de cette nuit et de toutes celles à venir.


End file.
